


Lost in Space

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Lost in Space

There wasn't much to do in space. Not when you were alone in a pod with no planet around for miles. Aideo Vitrol leaned back in his chair and let autopilot do the work. "I wish I could just get to a planet. Somewhere, anywhere." He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his red hair, hoping that he wouldn't be drifting for much longer. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed sex. And it was a well known fact that space patrollers like Aideo were pansexual, usually out of necessity. He would take what he could get.

He was jolted awake from his light slumber by his pod crash landing. Landing? That means he found a planet. He opened the pod and got out to stretch his legs. He looked around. "Wow, and I thought Aleria was advanced. This is amazing." He turned around to look some more and next thing he knew he was tied up and gagged, being dragged to God knows where.

There must have been something to drug Aideo in that gag, because he didn't remember how he got from where he was before, to where he is now, and obviously he didn't know where he was now. His head flipped around when he heard a door open.

"Aideo Vitrol, I presume?" the voice was nasal, but obviously male. Aideo looked up. The... creature talking to him wasn't human, that's for sure. He had a humanoid face, but lacked a nose and had these piercing white eyes, lacking a pupil or an iris, but still showing emotion. "The name's Keth ShaNethoch, I'm the leader of this planet, and you'll do just nicely in my plans."

"Plans? What the hell plans do you have with me?" Aideo started to ask, but he felt a pair of hands part his legs. He licked his lips. He was madly horny. "Okay I could get used to these plans."

Keth blinked and smiled. "Good." He undid the zipper of Aideo's uniform, slipping it over his shoulders and off his body. "Mmm you'll do just fine. Perfect even." Keth's people were dying out, and he needed subjects to carry half breeds. Aideo was the right mixture of good looks, good body and a strong willed personality. His hand wrapped around Aideo's cock. "Gotta get you prepared."

"Mmm I don't think I need preparation," Aideo closed his eyes. Anal sex wasn't new to him in the least, and he was desperate. He looked up. "Just go ahead and take me."

Keth smirked a bit. "Are you sure? I'm not human you know. My anatomy is quite different than yours."

"Can't be much different," Aideo looked up. "You're pretty humanoid as it is, and pretty gorgeous at that."

Keth chuckled. "We'll see, we'll see." He removed his robes, revealing two penises. One was a little larger than a human's and the other was more like a thin tentacle. The larger of the two slammed into Aideo's asshole as the smaller one wrapped around Aideo's throbbing penis, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Between the thrusting, the stroking, and the substance Keth's second penis secreted, Aideo was in heaven. He would stay here and do Keth's bidding from now until forever. "K-Keth..."

Keth shushed Aideo and kept going. He was almost done with his plan. He sped up until orgasm, or at least what the humans considered orgasm, keeping with the stroking until Aideo's orgasm. He pulled out, leaving Aideo completely spent and exhausted. "Sleep tight, carrier."


End file.
